


Call Out My Name

by yootaex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys Kissing, Dildos, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Hardcore, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shy Lee Taeyong, Spanking, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vibrators, brunette jaehyun, red-haired taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yootaex/pseuds/yootaex
Summary: "T... tie me up..." Yong said shakily. "Please... make me your own..."





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ^^ I wrote this back then in april when The Weeknd's album just came out and this was kinda inspired by his song, so pls don't get confused XD I think I don't have that much experience in writing described smut, but I did my best so here you go ~ I hope you enjoy this one-shot ^^ If you like it I'll try to write more in the future ~

"B-but-"

For a fraction of a second, his lips were swallowed up by those of the older one, taking him completely unprepared. His heart sounded loud. He felt like he could even hear his heartbeat.

Not long after, however, the innocent kiss didn't leave a memorial. It grew into something tumultuous. As if the flame of lust had struck them.

Jaehyun's cold hand turned toward his thigh, lifting his leg slightly. As his cold fingers touched Taeyong's warm skin, he turned his gaze to the eyes of the elder, sighing with relief. The excitement had immediately been put into his body, making him want more and more.

The two kissed it as if it was their last kiss. The passion between them was felt from miles. Then the brunette bit bit the boy's slightly lower lip, catching him completely unprepared. It relieved him of a little space, while the older one immediately penetrated into his oral cavity as an uninvited guest. This made Taeyong moan slightly.

The moan from the younger's mouth was like music for Jaehyun's ears. Though he felt like a hostage to his lips, the redhead did not resist for even a second. In fact, he was even pleased to feel so weak and dependent on someone.

At that moment, Jaehyun approached him even more, making him wrap his legs around his hips. The kiss, unfortunately, was about to end. Once they could no longer endure, Jaehyun first separated from him, looking briefly at Taeyong's hypnotic eyes. At that moment he couldn't bear. As a beast, he attacked the neck of the smaller. His hot kisses spread on Yong's dairy skin. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he felt the warm lips of chestnut-colored hair guy on his skin.

As soon as the elder spotted a new place, he was biting tightly. He didn't stop at just one place, which was driving the younger mad.

"Jae.. Hyun..." Taeyong groaned, biting part of his mouth as he spoke his name. He didm't feel like himself.

His impressive figure, his professional skills and his hoarse voice... all this made the red-haired man want more and more. Desiring it, as you would not want anything else.

The bigger one pushes his hands on both his thighs, squeezing his nails into them. Taeyong briefly closed his eyes, leaving the blessed sense of being embedded in his body. Jaehyun was very pleased to feel the softness of these juicy thighs in his hands. He left traits on his dairy skin, while his kisses fell downward like the neck of the little one.

Then Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck, giving him more space to mark. His chaos grew steadily every second. As Taeyong melted, the brunette was about to unravel. He wanted to fuck him in the most aggressive way, not to be able to move for days or for weeks. He wanted to break him like a porcelain cup.

For a moment he realized he had stopped with his movements. Taeyong had given himself up for lack of caresses, which made him take the initiative. He approached as close as possible to the taller one, biting the soft part of his ear. For a moment Jaehyun felt that his legs were going down. As Taeyong noticed, he moaned in such a filthy way that anyone who would hear it would like to do something to him.

"What is Jaehyunie? Why did you stop?"

Taeyong ran his fingers on his back, putting his palm in his jacket, giving him cold chills. It was as if he was returning it to him earlier, but for Jaehyun that was no problem. The older blinked several times, taking Taeyong unprepared, catching his lips again. Their tongues played their dance, leaving the bliss spread.

The brunette caught Taeyong's hips again, lifting him up. With all his strength, he moved him to his big bed, placing him carefully without breaking his lips. Taeyong's little body smudged the perfectly stretched sheets, suggesting that something would happen here... more than hot. The sweat flowing on their bodies made the situation more tanned than it really was.

The bigger one had to separate himself from Taeyong's captivating scarlet red lips for a short time. He pushed him down, placing his two massive hands around his two sides, blocking his exits.

Now he had fallen completely into Jaehyun's trap.

But Taeyong didn't even object. He grabbed the collar of Jaehyun's shirt, merging their lips into a short but violent kiss. The ecstasy flowed along their veins, not giving them rest. The very thought of what they would do right now was inevitable. They were too hot for each other.

The taller one started first with his movements. He grabbed Yong's hip with one hand, sliding it upward to find his skin. Taeyong shivered at the cold, stretching his body back. This allowed Jaehyun to have greater contact with him.

He grabbed the two edges of his white T-shirt, lifting them up smoothly. Taeyong's skin was revealed before his eyes. It attracted him to unrecognizance. He wanted to mark it all. He didn't want to leave a place. He didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time Jaehyun wanted him to experience the worst pain in the world.

They separated from the kiss. At that moment, Jaehyun took Taeyong's T-shirt off all over his head, then began to re-mark his skin. His palms stuck to the groin of the younger one, massaging them. The excitement that formed in Taeyong's body was increasing, causing him to make a moan after a moan.

"You are getting me crazy Taeyong," he said forcefully, settling a little higher up, sucking the area between his clavicles. Taeyong's body was stiff in place. His sighs touched Jaehyun's forehead, who was doing his job more than perfect.

The quiet moans that taught Taeyong's lips aroused Jaehyun a little. He wanted to suppress the desire to hurt him, but he could not. He was powerless against his longings. His consciousness made him think of things. Things that would make the boy tired of fainting. Things that if he had such a conscience he would never try on such a fragile body as Taeyong's.

"Jae... Hyun..." the shorter man groaned.

With that groan he put an end to Jaehyun's patience. He stood up, staring at him for a long moment, then grabbed his throat with his massive palm. A muffled groan came out of Yong's mouth, causing Jaehyun to squeeze him harder.

"You won't moan until I tell you." he said, squinting for a moment.

He could immediately see what fear Yong was feeling. He could read it in his eyes. He didn't want to be afraid so much. Rather, he wanted to awaken the eroticism hidden in his body.

"Yong..." Jaehyun said deeply, approaching his face, grabbing him in his hands, "I'm sorry I was screaming like that." He came close to his forehead, kissing him gently. "I just want you to hold a little and relax, okay?" he said, grabbing one of his hands, intertwining his fingers with his.

Then he noticed a visible change in him. Taeyong was breathing more calmly, his body was not so stiff. He obviously had listened to it. Jaehyun always knew he could calm him down with warm tales and gentle gestures.

When he became aware of his fear, Taeyong caught the shirt of the older one, grabbing his lips in his trap. Their tongues played in a dance that, not long after, Jaehyun led without so much effort. Taeyong groaned unconsciously when the teeth of the taller one bite his mouth. Jaehyun accepted that as a sign to begin. He further deepened the kiss, causing the redhead to ask for air. He swallowed a breath of air, but as soon as Jaehyun began to eat him up, stealing the small amount of oxygen he had, Taeyong began pushing the massive figure in front of him, but he didn't allow him. He grasped his wrists over his head, then laid his hand on the body of the younger one. He could feel just how fragile he was, which made him cheerful.

His fingers were close to his nipples, which seemed to be slightly swollen for excitement. He released Taeyong's lips, making him take a deep breath. His chest was up and down, giving him a chance to look. His cheerful breathing, however, gave an idea to Jaehyun. He immediately imagined something too much.

He smiled slightly, standing up from the bed. Taeyong looked at him with astonishment, still sighing as heavily as before. He reached for his closet, opening it. There were three objects in it, a ball that was hung on a belt just like a dog collar, a black cloth that stood like an eyepiece and a chastity. Jaehyun's dirty mind began to perfectly shape Taeyong's image. Praying for more, the smaller who was almost taking a impossible attempts to breathe, wanting it deeper.

"Taeyongie..." Jaehyun said sweetly, taking the items in his hands. He approached the lying boy, replacing his head. He wondered what to start with.

"Select a number from one to three."

For a long time, the younger man hesitated, but then he chose, pretending to be the worst.

"Two." he murmured quietly, staring at the things the older one held. He didn't think these things were just for watching. He bet Jaehyun would use them on it.

Then Jaehyun licked his lips gently, leaving the other two objects of the drawer beside him. He sat down on the body of the younger boy, indicating that he closed his eyes. Taeyong was timidly listening. The massive palm of the bigger raised his head so that he could tie the black cloth on his eyes. After he tightened the knot, he ran his fingers over the soft hair of the younger one. As he separated from him, he looked at him.

He looked so... captivating. His black cloth was so good and so exciting at the same time. So he could concentrate on the boy's scarlet-red lips. It was as if they were even more frightened than before. Jaehyun drove his gaze down his body. Taeyong's heart throbbed sharply. The boy was shaking his head, trying to loosen the knot, but he failed. He was restless.

The bigger bite for a short lower lip. He reached for the closet near him, removing two other objects, namely a lubricant and a small ball with a remote. The idea that was spinning in his head was not as difficult as painful for the younger one.

Jaehyun snapped to his feet, touching them gently, awakening Taeyong's senses. His feet instinctively closed, trying to conceal his shameful place.

"No, no, not like that."

With force, Jaehyun caught his knees, dissolving them wide. A surprised groan came out of Taeyong's mouth, who first realized what was going to happen.

"Please... don't..."

Even in his voice, Jaehyun could see how terrified Taeyong was. And how it was not. Jaehyun was about to kill him with ecstasy. His body wouldn't bear all that his insatiable partner wanted.

"What did I say about making moans?" he asked firmly.

"Y-you said..." the little boy scarily swallowed "that you only have the right to tell me when to do that..."

"That's right, little Taeyongie." "Jaehyun smiled." Now little Taeyong will be quiet, right?" he asked, bothering at the last word. "You don't want me to confuse something, do you?"

Taeyong swallowed again, relaxing his legs. That was the perfect chance.

Jaehyun opened them, leaning forward. He began to put tender kisses on the inside of his thighs, excitement of the younger one. Over time, kissing became more profound. Jaehyun began sucking his skin, placing large purple spots on it.

The red-haired man held his mouth shut, closing his eyes as a new wave of pleasure poured on him. It was terribly sensitive, and Jaehyun was marking that sensitive spot, not leaving him there.

He had the feeling that it would end only by Jaehyun's touches. Jaehyun, on the other hand, was getting further down, reaching Taeyong's boxers. Jaehyun licked his lips with a lick. With his finger he decided to touch the tip of his bulge, sending strange feelings on his body. The boy began to gasp, closing his eyes with ecstasy. A wave of pleasure had hit him, relaxing his body.

Jaehyun didn't think to wait any longer. He raised his legs, covering his back with his two hands. With ease, he grasped the edges of his underwear, taking him down. Send it somewhere far from them. He decided to trigger his plan.

The bigger one caught the ball, pointing it to the boy's hole. He began to irritate his entrance, then opened the lubber, putting a small amount at the entrance.

"It will get a little hurt." said Jaehyun quietly.

Not long after he decided it was time, he started pushing the ball inside him. He put it deeper, following the reactions of the boy underneath him.

"Jaehyun! Stop it! Please! Please!" Taeyong's voice stopped when he felt the small object inside himself. "Take it out, please!" he cried, but Jaehyun immediately caught his lips in a turbulent kiss.

That moment was waiting. Jaehyun caught the remote by plugging the ball. An irritating vibrating sound came from him. Taeyong couldn't stand it. The vibrations irritated his walls to the limit. His body began to tremble as Jaehyun eaten it. There was no power to turn him back.

As their air was over, Taeyong's moans doubled. They separated each other, breathing heavily. Yong trembled as the device vibrated in it.

"Jae... Hyun... take it off..." the younger cried again.

It didn't last long. It was necessary for Jaehyun to take out his lips from him. But the older one was of another opinion. He enjoyed the pain of the red-haired man.

"What if I do not want to?" he asked playfully, putting his hands on his sensitive spot. His hand fit perfectly. At first he began massaging his balls carefully looking at his reactions. It was a great pleasure to see him so exhausted. But he was getting bored. He wanted Taeyong not to get tired so easily. He wanted the little one to just want him to faint. But Jaehyun didn't worry about it at all. Sooner or later everything would go as he wanted.

The older man gestured back, grasping the belt of his jeans, unlocking it with ease, then grabbing the edges of his boxers. For a short time, the lower part of his body was totally naked.

Taeyong, for his part, stared at him, stunned. Jaehyun's length was massive as he himself. It was noticeable how tall he was.

In seconds Jaehyun climbed to him, approaching his lips. Taeyong didn't realize at first what the older one had thought. He was looking at him, testing his patience.

"Now Yongie..." said the brunette. "the dessert is coming." Jaehyun said softly, fondling his sides.

He took his penis with his palm, pointing it against his lips. His head was walking along the edges of his lips, making Jaehyun's patience disappear a little bit. As Taeyong opened his mouth a little, Jaehyun made as much as possible from his member inside his oral cavity. Then he reached the distance of the ball that still vibrated in his opening.

"Come on... I don't have a whole day..." Jaehyun muttered irritably. "Suck it dirtier than the nastier bitch."

Taeyong could do absolutely nothing. He couldn't even take a breath. His big penis was too big for Taeyong's little mouth. Jaehyun decided to take action. He caught the remote, intensifying the vibrations in his body. As soon as a new wave broke, tears dripped from the red-haired's eyes. The little one muttered something, beginning to lick him, but his movements were still terribly sluggish, which further exasperated Jaehyun.

"You obviously want to play the other way." the playful smile grew, increasing the vibrations in it to the limit. Taeyong screamed muffled, causing Jaehyun to grasp his hair furiously, moving his hips to his mouth. He could feel his massive member slip deep into his throat, but he could do nothing.

Not long after, Taeyong drove his tongue to his member, sending cries on Jaehyun's body. From small steps, the little one began to improve his movements. Already the boy didn't feel that choking a few minutes ago. He felt only sweet pain and comfort in the lower part of her body. Jaehyun was delighted with this, reducing his bumps in his mouth. The boy was beginning to get used to this kind of sex. The look in his eyes had changed. He seemed so thirsty for more and more. Now, as he looked at him, he saw the lover give him the best of himself.

Not long after, Jaehyun felt that strange feeling within himself. He hurried to move as Taeyong began to drown. In his eyes he could see that he was knocking him more than ruthlessly, but he could do nothing. He grasped his hair furiously, sinking deep into him. Taeyong's breathing grew from the whole ecstasy. His gaze blurred, but he continued to do his job.

"I..." the older one grumbled, creeping as deeply as possible into it. The white liquid flowed into the mouth and throat of the red-haired, forcing him to swallow it.

A large amount of semen came out of his mouth, which Yong had no chance of taking, but he did it despite the unpleasant feeling.

The two of them looked in the eyes for a long time, falling a little in their own world. They wanted to indulge themselves as much as possible. It took them a second to swallow the other's lips. They kissed relentlessly, draining all the air they had. Their languages played in an exciting dance that ended with the dominance of Jaehyun.

Once their oxygen was over, they were briefly separated from the kiss. Taeyong wanted to use that moment. He wanted Jaehyun to predispose him to that. He recognized himself, he was not experienced, but the feeling he felt about that kind of sex was enormous. He wanted to try new things. He wanted to try everything unknown with his one and only Jaehyun.

"T... tie me up..." Yong said shakily. "Please... make me your own..."

Jaehyun was kinda surprised at this spontaneous speech from the beginning.

"But I'll hurt you-"

"Do I look like I care about this at the moment?" the younger one is irritated. "I want more of this blissful feeling." He put a little kiss on his lips, then approached his ear, groaning as dirty as possible. "Fuck me until I faint."

Jaehyun's breath stopped. He did not think he would hear such a thing from his mouth. All his warnings about the body and the toughness of the younger one had gone to the wind. Now was their moment.

He pulled the ball from him suddenly, receiving a blessed moan from his mouth. He could already rest. But not for long.

The older man laid on the bed quite calmly, expecting Taeyong's body to be on his own.

"Come Tae." Jaehyun called. His voice felt how commanding he had said. "Come and play."

The younger man approached timidly toward him, slowly kissing where he was.

"Where are you?" Taeyong asked quietly, placing his hands up on his perfectly formed tiles. His soft palms irritated Jaehyun's skin. She wanted to hurry a little, so she grasped his wrist, pointing it to her member.

"Here Taeyongie." - Smiled smugly. "Now put your wrists forward." he ordered.

Taeyong listened to him as a little pant, while he was waiting for what was to come. Jaehyun opened his cupboard again, finding a pair of black leather cuffs. He unlocked them, putting them on Yong's hands. The little man smirked as he felt the handcuffs touch the skin. He smiled blissfully for a moment. But it ended when Jaehyun pulled him forward in order to get closer.

Yong jumped to the brunette's legs, but when the older man caught his butt, pulling him sinfully near his member, Taeyong realized what was going on. His lips formed a short smile.

"Jaehyun... " Taeyong giggled, nodding to the tall friend of the older one. "It's warm... It's very hot... " he murmured quietly, slowing his movements as much as possible, pleasing both. "I can't stand it-" he muttered dirty, allowing his smug smile to stretch along the edges of his lips.

He thought the game was in his hands. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Jaehyun could also play this game, even better than Taeyong did. If he had to be honest, he was pleased to see him in such a state. So... hot and excited.

The brunette stood up in a lying position, pulling a redhead close to him. The smaller man was surprised by his sudden gesture, but he didn't give up.

"The game is played by two, Yongie." he said loudly, placing his hands on his waist. His fingers easily reached his rear. With his nails, he began to annoy his entrance, while Taeyong's spine stretched back into pleasure.

He sighed heavily at every movement of his interlocutor. His eyes were tightly closed, leaving him feeling. Taeyong wanted to remove Jaehyun's hands, but when he tried to do so, the handcuffs on his wrists screeched, signaling that he wanted to do something.

"Are you trying to escape from me?"

"Of course not," said the little one. But he didn't like the bigger thing. He removed one hand from his ass, grabbing his chin in order to look at him.

"Then what?" he asked harshly, placing his heavy slap on the left side of his ass with his other hand. Taeyong turned his eyebrows, closing his mouth all the way through the pain he felt.

Jaehyun's patience had been exhausted. The place he had struck had become scarred. This immediately gave him a great delight. Then he pushed his nails in place, hitting him once more, but this time even stronger.

Taeyong hissed in pain, looking at him in a slightly more rabid way. Jaehyun pushed him back, causing his body to hit the mattress hard. He wanted to return it to him for which he had no such confidence, so he reached out, grasping the little egg-shaped ball in his hand.

"If you don't trust me, I'll have to get your trust somehow, right?" he asked seriously the younger, sighing. He realized well enough that Jaehyun was only trying his patience, so he began to act more skillfully.

He began to slightly annoy his entrance, trying to get his body accustomed, then whisked the ball. The initial discomfort immediately hit his walls, but that wouldn't hinder his plan. The fact that the older man had given him all the control over their bodies was a huge mistake, and he was aware of it now.

Though his body was trembling a lot, he got to the remote, amplifying the vibrations within himself. For a moment, Jaehyun worried, but did nothing, waiting to see what his idea was. Yong grabbed his massive member with his small palm, aiming the place the first time.

A throaty groan came out of the mouths of the two, but stronger than Taeyong's. There was a feeling that the length of Jaehyun would have cut his ass. The vibrations inside did not make the situation more pink.

The younger one caught the front of the hips of the older one, leaning against them. He began to move slowly, trying to ignore the terrible pain. But from Jaehyun's point of view, all this was fun. He knew that Taeyong had some kind of thought in his head, but he did not believe he would go this far.

"Allow me to-"

"No!" Taeyong cut him off, his voice more trembling than ever before. "I can and with myself!" he gasped, sighing heavily.

"But to get it, you need two," thought Jaehyun.

He ignored the prohibition of the red-haired guy, grasping his back, lifting him as if he is a feather, and then he begins to stab his member as deeply as possible. Unexpectedly Taeyong lost his balance, falling on Jaehyun's body. As soon as he fell, their lips immediately found their way to the other, merging again. Their kisses were short, but full of ecstasy. The impetus of Jaehyun continued as intensely as the younger one gave a groan after a moan that was muffled by his lips.

But as Taeyong began to gasp, Jaehyun released his lips briefly. Later he had noticed that his body was not as trembling as before. The brunette banged all over him again, causing Taeyong to get strong.

"Yes! There! Hit it again!"

He did not have to assimilate much that he had hit his prostate. He smiled, slowing his bumps on purpose.

"What did you say, Taeyongie? Do I need to hit that place again?" he nodded. He just knew that when Jaehyun asked so rhetorically, the situation wasn't going well.

"Please... there... it burns... I can't stand it..." the little one groaned.

"What do you want me to do?" Jaehyun asked, placing his thumb on Taeyong's lower lip, circling it.

"Oh, fuck me harder... my lord..."

These words sparked the fire that the Jaehyun did for a long time. He sighed to calm himself briefly, then headed for Taeyong's ear.

"With pleasure... my dear Taeyongie..."

His breath hit the ear of the younger one, which made him mumble a little. Jaehyun suddenly caught his boyfriend's ass, dashing as deeply as possible. The younger man couldn't recognize the man from the meeting. That was not the real Jaehyun. The excitement had taken him completely.

"What's happening Tae?" A strong slap hit the left side of his ass. "Why are you not moaning so hard?" His nails were stuck into his body. "Or am I not enough inside you? Huh?!"

Jaehyun's thrusts grew so fast and powerful that Taeyong had the feeling that he would break at once. The power he applied is as uncontrollable as it is enormous.

"Jae-ah!" The boy groaned as he felt the ball bang straight into his prostate. The bumps of the older one slowed a little, but then continued, torturing Yong.

Jaehyun's slaps were dropping like rain on the back of Taеyong, turning the unpleasant sensation into something better. He felt too exhausted for anything. Unfortunately, Jaehyun did not intend to stop. The fatigue in the younger man's body was irritating.

"How does my little Yongie feel down there, huh?" He asked, wrapping his hand around his length, beginning to pump it at the pace of his bumps. He deliberately pressed his head as he massaged it carefully.

He approached the ear of the younger one, grasping the flesh, while the other swallowed sweet like a little kitten.

"Do you feel good, Yong?" he asked quietly, sucking that place, forcing Taeyong to groan heavily. The handjobs who Jaehyun beat him further aggravated the situation. The little man had completely forgotten about the pain in his ass, while Jaehyun didn't smile playfully, pulling his member out of it, pushing it from the first time in his narrow opening without warning.

There were shrieks of pain in the room. Jaehyun didn't bear a noise that others couldn't accept as blissful. But he was calm. He would re-educate him sooner or later. The pawn would play properly.

It didn't take long. Taeyong had no time to recover from the previous road. Still to the very end, Yong wanted a breath of air accompanied without pain. The sex with the brunette had conquered his senses, making him nothing more than a doll to meet his needs.

"Jaehyun..." The black-haired man sighed, breaking the silence. More and more, he sighing heavily, making enormous attempts to ignore any pain in his shameful parts, but alas, it was absolutely impossible.

"What, Yongie?" The bigger man responded quite normally, continuing with his bumps.

"Why did you choose me exactly? You can have everyone in the world." He sighed slowly.

"You're right." He sharply began to get stuck in his narrow opening. "But no one would scream like fucked from a thousand men."

For a short time, the red hue spread across the cheeks of the younger one, but decided to ignore that sense of embarrassment.

The palm of the older one wrapped around his sides, getting to the knot at the back of his head. After the towel fell from his eyes, Jaehyun met with the confused look of the younger.

"I love you, Lee Taeyong." said Jaehyun quietly, touching his lips against Taeyong's.

He merged them into a brief but important kiss. Taeyong didn't hesitate to turn away. He knew he was in the right hands. He knew that Jaehyun would have done everything but wouldn't hurt him intentionally. No, he was just too kind, and Taeyong couldn't understand how a person like him would love him.

\- - -

"What's that?" Taeyong asked, seeing what Jaehyun brought out of his locker.

The object was similar to a cat tail. The little one was so confused. It wasn't what he had hoped for, but if he made Jaehyun feel better, he would have done it without a problem.

"Rejoice that your ass is saved for a period of time, Taeyongie" He said, inserting the plug in it. It was not as big as he expected. He could get used to it easily. His only problem, however, was the ball still vibrating at him at full speed. In the slightest movement, it moved, hitting it, warning Yong to be careful with his movements.

He stood up, looking at his new portrait. He seemed so impeccable that he was sure everyone would like him.

"Why do you look at me like that?" The embarrassment immediately embraced Yong's body as a mother's flattery.

"You're too sweet to resist, I'm sorry." he replied innocently, laughing.

Jaehyun sighed, dropping his eyes to Taeyong's charming face. It looked so innocent and clean. His eyes were like pearls, which were directed precisely at those of chestnut-colored hair. The two sighs slowly and really terribly hard, as if something unforgettable was ahead of them, which was not far from the truth.

"Are you ready for this dear?" He asked the older one, pausing briefly, then continuing. "Because you won't be able to stop me."

In response, Taeyong pulled Jaehyun's body to land on him. The two of them joined their lips briefly, then separated each other.

"I'm all yours, my lord" Taeyong sighed, "I'll be yours... forever..." His sighs continued, then stood for a short while approaching his ear. "Control me like a pawn. Be my everything, Jaehyun..."

"If you so wish..." Jaehyun kissed him briefly on the cheek "so be it..."

\- - -

"JAEHYUN! STOP IT! PLEASE!" The young boy screamed as he breathed in tears. But the consciousness of the older was intoxicated. He had put the penis trap on Taeyong's. The little one, however, was terribly opposed. He felt terrible pain as the tiny, thinly cylindrical iron pierced the opening of his head. He couldn't bear it at all.

"YOONHO!" His screaming continued, until Jaehyun's hands had tightened Taeyong's handcuffs just above him, making his hands hang.

The older one visibly enjoyed this view. He smiled unconsciously at every groan that had been sent to him.

He grasped his lower limbs, putting one more pair on each of them, attaching them to chains that were on the two lower edges of the bed.

"Wait here, I'll come in a minute." Said the older one, getting out of bed.

\- - -

Not long after, Jaehyun appeared. He wore a small cup of alcohol and two small things that he had in his massive hand. Taeyong showed great interest in the objects that Jaehyun held.

"What are you holding?" The boy asked.

Jaehyun laughed slightly at the question, surrounding his hips. He showed in front of Taeyong three small vibrators that were just like the one inside him.

"B-but... why are they 3?" Yong asked, confused. "I already have one in myself." He murmured, ashamed to mention that.

"Relax Taeyongie... just wait a little bit." Jaehyun's soft cheek to the boy to calm him, then he got up from his body.

First he headed to the boy's other opening. He took a little of the lubricant on his bedside table, spreading it from the inside and out. His middle finger swirled around the little space, enjoying Taeyong's tightness. Taeyong, however, almost didn't move. He stood so neutral in this wonderful position, and that was annoyed by Jaehyun very much.

"I cannot wait any longer. I want you... inside myself..." The little man whispered softly, grabbing his hand, but Jaehyun didn't allow him.

"Not Taeyongie, not yet. It's too early." He explained. "Hold on a little. You know I'm doing it for your best, right?"

Yong only nodded, bringing a smile on the lips of the older one.

Jaehyun took the small ball, replacing his finger with it. He pushed it as far as he could. Red-haired didn't make that much of an impression. However, Jaehyun's plan was quite different.

He took the tape carefully, gently attaching the second ball to his head. This didn't give great pleasure to the little one, so he almost ignored his actions. There was the last third ball that Taeyong had no idea what he would do with it.

"What's with Taeyongie?" Jaehyun's deep voice took him away from his thoughts. "Do you wonder what I'm gonna do?" He asked as his burning breath struck Taeyong's skin, making him bristle.

The little man nodded, looking at Jaehyun's eyes. Hypnotizing as the actions of their master. Their reddish color meant only ruin, but in Taeyong's eyes this wasn't exactly the same. He saw something that nobody would see in such a monster like him. He saw concern, he could only see the good thing.

The reasons for allowing Jaehyun in his heart were few. Jaehyun was his everything that couldn't be replaced. His caring care that made him feel the only one in this world, his caresses that left him in the seventh sky. Hell, even sex with him was unique. The manner in which Jaehyun was behaving at him was so careful. But sometimes Taeyong had been fed up by his concern. He wanted to see his dirty side. He wanted to feel his heart beating as fast as hiss. He wanted their love to burn more and more. He wanted the flame in their hearts to burn so hard that he could not stop him.

For a moment, Jaehyun's body was on Taeyong's. The boy had caught the two remotes in his hand, waiting for a comfortable moment. Taeyong's eyes stared at his lips as they instantly clutched each other. Then Jaehyun triggered his plan. The vibrations spread across his body, taking away all the air he cared for the kiss.

The three devices left him without a drop of air, causing Taeyong to sigh heavily. A sense of excitement penetrated his veins. He was just staring. He felt so weak and helpless. Jaehyun, on the other hand, looked so blissful. It was as if he was staring at the dreaded plush toy on a shop window.

"Jae... Hyun..." He whispered as a small tear descended from his eye "More... please..."

The older man wrapped his fingers around his jaw, pulling it to the left, finding a part of his neck. He approached his lips, beginning to pound the place with kisses, but mostly with suckers. The younger man shuddered every time Jaehyun's tongue licked his body. These motions awakened all his sexual fantasies. The stones that came out of Yong's mouth gave Jaehyun even more to make him feel good.

"I want to come..." Taeyong said, but Jaehyun did the opposite. He pushed his hand over the inside of his thighs, reaching his place. He drove the vibrator up to the cage, intensifying his motives. The little cylinder in it spread the vibrations, causing Taeyong to gallop. The pain in him was enormous.

"JAEHYUN! JAEHYUN!" The young man screamed until Jaehyun himself even touched. He felt a delight he had not felt before. He liked to torture Yong like that.

"If you want more, okay then." The bigger man whispered, lowering his lower lip, then separating from it.

He turned to his nipples, taking a bowl of ice from the cup, rubbing it on his body. Taeyong was stiff when he felt the icy chills on his own. It was too cold, and Taeyong was burning. He was breathing every road the ice cube did.

"It's cold..." Yong whispered as the ice passed past his clavicles.

"Relax." Jaehyun said quickly, changing the place from the top to the bottom of his stomach. "I do it for your own good."

"It's too cold, Jaehyun..." The shorter man sighed, beginning to sink slightly.

As more than half of the ice melted on his body, the brunette picked up the last dildo he had taken, approaching his nipples. With his right hand he was irritating one, while his left, holding the cube itself, ran around in a small circle. Slow moans emerged from Yong's mouth, staring at the movements of the man above him. When everything was ready, Jaehyun rose for a moment, whispering in his ear:

"It may hurt a little."

Taeyong nodded silently. Cold chills and vibrations spread on his body. The little one's senses were already too blurred to find out whether the extra vibrator had been turned on, or the others in it were hardened.

The ice that Jaehyun held, soon melted. He smiled, pushing his tongue on his wet lips, biting his pimple for the first time. Taeyong groaned unconsciously, his warm breath hitting the sweaty forehead of the older one.

"Jaehyun..." Yong breathed heavily with pleasure. The older felt a delight in the whole action.

Jaehyun's knee roared to the little member, causing Taeyong to squeeze quietly.

"I deisre you... I want you Jaehyun. Stop teasing me... I know you're good at this." Taeyong said disconsolately.

"Taeyong..." Jaehyun's hand dropped down his body, reaching his ass, clenching him hard, enjoying the whimpering of the little one. "There's no going back."

\- - -

Jaehyun decided to take out everything he had put as decoration inside and outside Taeyong. He unlocked the handcuffs of his legs and arms and removed everything leaving him as his mother had given birth to him. An unbreakable and pure as a lily of the valley. He had the right to move freely to some extent.

"I want you to relax." Jaehyun whispered, trying to breathe a little confidence into the younger one. Taeyong, in turn, was trying to keep track of his partner's movements as accurately as possible.

"Lie on your stomach." He commanded him. He wasn't in a hurry with his orders at all. He knew the night was theirs and that nothing would stop them from doing sexual intercourse.

The red-haired man obeyed blindly. He lay on the bed, grasping the little decorative pillow near him. He held his chin on it, waiting for it. Jaehyun wouldn't be in a hurry, but he wouldn't be too late, so he was enduring.

"Raise your hips." Another order descended from the mouth of the elder.

Yong again obeyed, uncertain what he was about to do. The cold palm of the brunette touched the left side of his thighs as the cold shudder turned toward the skin of the little one.

"Are you ready?" Asked the elder, sighing heavily. Taeyong nodded almost inappropriately, taking a deep breath, then sighed.

Jaehyun lowered himself to the height of his body. At first he decided to play with him. He stuck his nails in his skin, then he pushed them down, forming red lines. Taeyong made a quiet moan, prompting Jaehyun to hit a strong slap. The little screamed, burying his head in the pillow, while Jaehyun continued to stitch his skin with red spots.

"Do you like it, Yongie?" Asked the elder.

"It feels... good..." Taeyong said softly, turning his head briefly to him, instantly joining his lips with his, then separating from them.

"Call me Yong more..." Taeyong sighs weakly. "I like to hear that name from your mouth." He caught his jaw again, but the kiss was even shorter. Definitely the bigger had some plan.

"As you say, dear Yongie." Said Jaehyun seductively, dropping down again. The desire in it was enormous. He couldn't control the sensation. Taeyong's body acted as a drug. His mind couldn't think of anything but Taeyong.

He reached his desirable place, moistening one finger. Pull him up to his opening, staring at him.

"Stop testing my patience, Jaehyun." He mumbled angrily. "If you're doing something do it, or else I'll find myself-"

His voice suddenly stopped. His eyes widened as he tried to breathe calmly. He stopped doing anything.

The sudden move on the part of Jaehyun was stunned. The finger inside him was really long, making him feel terrible, but at the same time well.

"What did you say Taeyongie?" He asked sweetly, smiling blissfully. "That you would find another one to fuck, did you?" His finger was rising in him relentlessly, leaving the smaller one, dripping air.

"This won't be it." Jaehyun's soft voice for a second of a second turned back into that hoarse voice that could make you end up in a second. Or at least that was the case with Taeyong.

After a while, the older one put one more finger up the pace. Taeyong felt stiff in place. He couldn't move at all. The pain was too great for him. Tayong, however, did not feel fully filled. He wanted more.

"Jaehyun..." He groaned, sighing.

"Yes, my dear Tae?" Asked the elder, stretching his fingers like scissors. He wanted to extend it to unrecognizance.

At the moment he didn't care about Taeyong's pain. He's a lousy bitch who asks for healthy sex, such thoughts were in his mind. But it didn't stop. Jaehyun felt Taeyong's walls tighten him, but he wouldn't achieve what he had made. He would re-educate him.

Not long after, he pulled his fingers out of his enterance. He raised his ass as high as he could. "It's still so narrow," he thought. Jaehyun got closer, looking at the chocolate eyes of his interlocutor. He didn't watch what he was doing, which astonished Yong.

"I want you to fuck me! I want you to feel your goddamn member in your ass! I want- Oh Gosh!"

Jaehyun put his tongue into it. The adrenaline in Taeyong rose more and more. He had never felt such a blissful feeling before. Jaehyun gave him a new type of experience. Taeyong was trying not to drop, but it was terribly difficult for him. The brunette pushed his tongue deep, then put it out, and then the process was repeated again and again. And all that time he was watching him. His eyes were piercing with his commanding face.

"Jaehyun!" The little one groaned.

Small drops of white liquid flowed out of his body. He stopped doing business. He stared at his member. As if his eyes were glued to this place.

"Remove it... please..." Taeyong moaned as more droplets came out of him.

Jaehyun listened to him silently. He took the key for the lock and soon unlocked. His hand slowly passed the place, removing the painful trap from him. Taeyong stretched his neck back as a large amount of semen flowed from his member. He had closed his eyes tightly as the pleasure swallowed him up. He was breathing heavily as his face grew reddish.

It soon became instinctive to touch. He deliberately scratched his sensitive spot until he finally reached a climax. Jejon, for his part, only stared in amazement. The drops of white liquid had almost all of his body soaked, with most of it on his stomach, where he could see that his body had built almost invisible muscles. The little one felt squeezed. He was barely able to watch, let alone continue.

"Hey" said Jaehyun quietly.

"Yes?" Taеyong looked at him in surprise, watching the eyes of the elder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were training?"

The question really wondered Taеyong. He laughed for a moment, then replied.

"It's been recent. I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not weak. But I was going to show you better when they're more noticable."

Taeyong's sweet copper voice while laughing was just too much for Jaehyun's heart. Sometimes his feelings outweighed his needs, causing him to turn away everything that had happened so far. However... one thing wasn't in the style of the older one. He never, never let things go half-way.

"What's wrong?" The black-haired man looked at him wonderingly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know we're not done, are you?" Said Jaehyun rhetorically, bowing his head.

For a negative time, he approached his belly. He tightened, licking the white liquid on it. His tongue passed on every part of his stomach, as well as near his nipples.

"You taste so damn good." Replied the elder, pushing his nails at his waist to free the tension in himself. Taeyong's aching groans were not late. His voice betrayed him, and the moans rattled shrillly.

When he had finished, Jaehyun stood up, resting peacefully beside him. He lifted his legs, making him hold his hands. He took the lubricant from his dressing-room, smearing the entrance.

"I love the way you make me arouse even if you do nothing." Jaehyun whistled softly. "I love it when you moan my name. I love when I extend your walls, and you call out of pain."

The elder placed his member right at the entrance. He leaned for the last time at Yong's lips, sighing at them.

"I love you."

He descended to them as his member entered the entrance. With ease, he stole every moan, turning the pain into ecstasy. He slowly came out and walked in, whipping himself in it. Jaehyun's hands were dangling on his body until they reached the little member, moving him at the same pace as his impulses.

When their oxygen was over, they separated from each other. He briefly took the air, uttering his last words for tonight.

"I love you too, Jung Jaehyun."

From this moment on, everything went down into a fog. Their bodies spoke more than words. Their excitement was felt in the atmosphere of the room. They didn't know which world they were, but they didn't even care that much. It was important only to be together.


End file.
